j2 Global Communications of Hollywood, Calif., offers a range of services that deliver traditional public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) voice messages and facsimile transmissions to the recipient using Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension (“MIME”) electronic mail (“e-mail”) and the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”). For example, one service accepts facsimile messages directed to a predetermined telephone number, and notifies a subscriber associated with the number by transmitting an e-mail message to the subscriber's e-mail box. After opening the e-mail message, the subscriber can view and/or download an image of the facsimile by accessing a web site identified by a link in the e-mail message with her web browser program. A second service accepts voice mail (audio) messages over the standard telephone connection and can notify the subscriber by sending an e-mail message to her, alerting her to call in to her voicemail box.